I Do Believe in Faeries
by Lady Evelynn
Summary: A treasure hunting mission goes terribly wrong for the 3 mischievous faeries known as the Gullwings. Someone is going to have to be the distraction this time. Well Yunie, I guess you're up! SeiYuna. Full Summary inside.


**I Do Believe in Faeries**

_By: Lady Evelynn_

_**All Standard Disclaimers Apply**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts of any of its characters. The pairing was my idea though._

_A/N: I just recently got into Seifer x Yuna pairings because of a certain idea I got while writing FM and B and anyways, I wanted to try it out. Please bear with me._

_Summary: _The three infamous Faeries, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, travel to Twilight Town in search for treasure, again, and a certain blonde boy. Disguised as humans, Rikku bumps into their target, but he's not alone. It's up to Yuna to do the distractions this time, but unfortunately for her... this boy doesn't believe in faeries. And we all know what happened to Tinkerbell, right? Poor Yuna.

"So this is Twilight Town?" It was an energetic, feminine, with a blend of a childish tone, who spoke from out of the darkness.

"It would seem so," A callous yet serene voice replied hidden from the light.

"This is going to be fun," The final voice spoke out. The voice was a youthful, womanly voice with a hint of slight glee and no trace of remorse.

-------

A young blonde haired man with a signature cap on sighed in boredom, the day was getting more lamer and lamer by the second. His friends, a pale young woman with lilac hair and a muscular strong man with the brain of a six-year-old, were off doing their civic duties leaving the lead party member to be left alone bored off his ass, big whoop.

The young man sighed again. He hated having nothing to do, no one to pick on, and further more having to be bored off his ass. The young blonde haired man sat slump on the concrete bench on the outskirts of his turf looking off in the distance wondering what to do.

He also hated to think.

"Well if it isn't Seifer Almasy. I wonder where your posse is, you're all alone, huh?"

Hayner. Now the day was going to get interesting. Seifer Almasy, the young man who was just minding his own business… okay maybe not, but still, just being bored off his 'you know', looked to the side of him and cocked a smirk.

"You better watch it. They might jump you from out of no where since that's how we work. You being without your ridiculous posse too," Seifer smirked, with a little sarcasm, to the other blonde.

Two blondes all alone, what's the world coming to?

The blondes both glared at each other none freeing their eye contact. What both of the leaders loved the most was a competition, and also the fact that they love to win, and right now they were in a contest, a contest of eye glaring.

Green eyes glared into brown, brown glared right back into green. None moved. Well not until—

"Incoming!" An energetic voice screamed out. The blondes disconnected their eyes for a brief second only for one of the blondes, Hayner, was slammed into the ground.

"Ouch," The young teen managed to spit out. When his brown eyes looked down, he saw… more blonde hair.

"Opps," The voice laughed. "I'm sorry," She smiled as she slowly rose up from the shocked boy. She was light, to his appreciation, otherwise she would have crushed him instantly on the impact. Why was she going fast anyways?

Seifer almost cracked up as he saw Hayner look dumb-faced and completely in shock. He had to admit, if that were him in his place he would have been knocked out cold by the speed she was going at, not that he was going to admit that aloud. The black capped blonde stood up from his bench and walked over to the other two blondes.

"Rikku!" A distant voice called out. Rikku, the blonde girl who just made Seifer's day even better, stood up clumsily and smiled brightly. Her green eyes, more vivid than Seifer's himself, dazzled with happiness, an emotion that fit the young, child-like woman favorably.

Hayer frowned and stood up after the young girl. The blonde girl jumped up and down waving hysterically towards the distant voice they heard before.

"Paine, you meanie!" Rikku yelled.

"I thought you had more balance than that," Paine, a young woman whom wore all black and had mane of silver, calmly replied finally reaching the young blondes. The other girl was still behind Paine, but walking quickly.

"Rikku!" She called out again. She had short brown hair, flared out and even, bi-colored eyes, one green and the other blue. She held an innocent smile as she spoke again. "Are you alright?"

Rikku laughed and rejoined herself with her comrades. "I'm alright Yunie, thanks to this guy over here," Rikku pointed, extending her finger to one of the blondes not caring to look. Yuna looked up from Rikku and smiled.

Seifer scowled. ((Who the heck are these guys? I've never seen them before. One word, "Outsiders"))

Yuna walked up to Seifer and smiled bringing out her hand. "I'm Yuna," She introduced. "Thanks for saving my beloved _cousin_, if there's any way that I can help, just say the word and I'll help you,"

Seifer rose his eyebrow up at the girl and smirked. "Really, now?" ((How about getting out of my town… girl…)) He thought. But the words didn't follow through to Seifer's amazement.

Rikku took Paine's hand and led her away from the three while Yuna began to converse with Seifer.

"Rikku, he's not alone," Paine stated being obvious.

"Well, duh! I thought he was until he walked over to that other guy!"

"And your flying ability still needs practice," Paine commented. Rikku sweat dropped at that and waved her hands to dismiss that matter.

"Oh forget about that, what we need now is a distraction," Both the Faeries then turned to look at Yuna. Rikku gasped slightly at the young man who Yuna was talking to. It wasn't the guy that saved her, quickly trying to fix the problem, the blonde shouted, "Hey Yuna! That's not hi—"

Paine covered Rikku's mouth in mid-sentence. The younger girl always had a way with letting out things that weren't supposed to be let out, and it had always been Paine who was the one to fix it. Rikku muffled a few words but then quieted down as Paine withdrew her gloved hand from her mouth. "Yuna already has the other guy distracted, so now he's alone,"

Rikku's light bulb flickered on and she smiled. "Oh!!" She exclaimed in realization. "So now we can…"

Paine nodded. Rikku smiled and they both then walked back to the three.

"You know what?" Seifer said all of a sudden as the two came back from their little talk. Yuna had a questionable look on her face but nodded signaling he could go on. "You talk too much," He stated smirking.

Yuna, Rikku, and even Paine opened their mouths in awe. Rikku glared at the young man and brought her fists up. "Why I outta!"

Paine grabbed Rikku's fists and placed them down at her side. "Well I see you two are getting along fine with out us," She stated recovering from her shock.

Yuna twitched her eyebrow and turned to face the other two faeries. "Let's just do what we came here to do and go back," She whispered.

"Nuh-uh," Rikku tisked, waving her finger. "We need a distraction and you seem to share common needs," Rikku frowned. Hayner shook his head but still stood by.

Seifer yawned and turned away. He still was bored and he hated every second of it. "Who are you guys anyways? You know you're on my turf, right?"

"Turf?" Rikku questioned. "As in you actually own something and not just your stupid way with words? Wow, humans—"

She was yet again cut off, this time by Yuna.

"Would you rather us leave?" Paine asked in her uncanny tone of voice. Seifer glanced at the silver haired woman then back at Yuna and Rikku.

Scowling, Seifer crossed his muscular, yet skinny arms and replied, "You guys are weird," He then turned around and sat down in his place, still bored off his ass. Hayner looked at the three and pointed at Paine.

"You know… you have _wings_ on your back, right?" He stated. Paine raised her thin eyebrow but remained in her calm state.

"Oh, those?" Rikku exclaimed out. "They're just… uh… accessories?"

Hayner just shrugged his shoulders in response. Paine sighed at Rikku's attempt and walked off, fully expecting Rikku to claim their victim of choice. Rikku got the hint and grabbed Hayner's hand.

"So, since we're new and all, care to help us out around town? I hear there's something big going on around the Shopping District!" She smiled. Hayner smirked at the young girl and nodded.

"Sure," He stated placing his other hand in his pockets and walked off with Rikku.

((Good-luck Yunie… we'll take care of business!!)) Rikku thought as she walked off.

Yuna sighed and questioned herself about what happened. ((Paine and Rikku did it again… let's just get the treasure and get out of here)) Yuna thought. With a flicker in her eyes, she remembered the other boy. ((Did I even ask for his name?))

Yuna cautiously walked over to the blonde and stood beside him waiting for a sign or anything. He just sat there and looked out at the sunset paying no attention to Yuna and her presence. Yuna slightly got irritated by this. With a smile, the faerie-disguised-human sat down.

((What was Rikku thinking? We could have just done our mission all together)) Yuna thought. Engrossed in her thoughts, Yuna did not notice the blonde human taking a glace at her.

Seifer unglued his eyes off of the setting sun and glanced at the newcomer for a few seconds, studying her. Usually he didn't like newcomers, but these newcomers were different. He just couldn't place why they were different. Yuna was slightly slouched, her hand was propped up onto her bare leg and her head was casually rested on her frail, pale hand; obviously, she was in thought.

She looked cute he had to admit. Seifer mentally cursed at himself for thinking those thoughts, but a small smirked, which appeared on his face due to thinking about the young woman, contradicted himself.

She was wearing weird clothes also. She wore a navy frayed skirt which matched her navy boots and a long half of a skirt on top of that which was pulled to the side, covering up one of her legs. The other was bare showing exactly how short the skirt had been. Seifer silently gulped but his eyes kept on wandering. She also wore an interesting hooded tank top showing at least half of her stomach, very cute in his opinion. Her hair was different among all the other girls he had encountered in Twilight Town, shorter than most, flared out, and tied to an extension, a very long one at that. It was wrapped in red and at the end looked like there was hair chopped off of a random animal. And at the end of that it was tied with a clip which had two wings attached to it.

Seifer shook his head and continued his examination of her. Beaded hair swayed in the wind as he listened to silence. Beads? Taking notice to the sound he saw that there was another accessory to go with her odd, yet unique hair. It was a strand of her hair that was braided into different colored beads with a white tail at the end, similar to her extension.

His eyes then traveled to her face where he connected his eyes with her bi-colored ones.

A blush was quickly was awarded to Yuna. Seifer quickly snapped his head towards the sunset and tried not to think about him being caught of 'checking her out.'

Yuna slightly laughed and sat up strait, placing her hands onto her lap. "Enjoy the show?" She asked abruptly. At this Seifer's blush increased. He usually was one for comebacks but he just couldn't think, being embarrassed and all. The one thing he hated most, now, was having nothing to say back. Cross out being bored off his ass, he was now embarrassed off his ass.

It was now Yuna's turn to examine the human. With that she slightly laughed but remembered his crude behavior towards her and quickly hushed herself. The boy wasn't scowling like he had been before, Yuna noticed, he was slightly smiling, and she had to admit it was cute. But Yuna shook her head at her betraying thoughts.

The hat he wore covered his hair, but Yuna could tell he was a blonde, not by the way he acted but by his sideburns. His cap, which was black, had a symbol on the top, but the faerie could not read it due to her lack of not knowing the language. He wore a white, sleeveless jacket, of which was almost long enough to touch the ground.

Yuna smiled again, she liked his taste in clothing. His navy, slightly unzipped top, which exposed his muscular abs, was slightly cute also. Navy? She liked that color. She smiled yet again.

His loose, yet fitting pants were another story. Purple? Cute but no cigar. Yuna laughed softly again, she probably would have saluted him if not for her loyalties to Leon, because he made the history of purple change the thoughts of a certain faerie forever. He actually looked quite hot in that color. Hot? Yuna shook her head, her mind was going into dangerous territory, territory she didn't even want to venture onto, especially thinking about him and his manners.

The faerie sighed and looked down. Untied shoes, huh? What was the fashion these days? Rikku designed all of her outfits so the faerie didn't think all that much about fashion at all. Yuna frowned at her lack of knowledge and looked back up. He still wasn't looking at her.

"I didn't catch your name," Yuna stated smiling. Seifer took his eyes off of the setting sun and gazed at the young faerie. The young man's blush decreased but was still slightly visible.

"Hn," He replied cockily. Yuna furled her eyebrows together and gave him a questionable look. "You're the newcomer, what did you say yours was again?"

Yuna sighed. Did people have short memory spans or something around here? "Yuna," She stated. The blonde grinned.

"Almasy, Seifer," He replied. "But I prefer if you call me 'The Disciplinarian'," At this Yuna sweat dropped and Seifer's grin widened.

"I'll just stick with Seifer," Yuna stated.

More silence. An awkward silence. Yuna didn't know what to do, and Seifer just sat there becoming bored again.

"I hate being bored," He mumbled. Yuna blinked her different colored orbs in confusion then nodded.

"Then let's get _un_-bored," Yuna suggested smiling. Seifer took his eyes off from the scenery once again and looked at the girl in disbelief. What was she suggesting? That he hung out with her? Not going to happen… Okay maybe it was happening now but we'll just ignore that.

Seifer growled slightly then rose up. Yuna followed his lead and stood up. He over towered her, that was obvious when they were talking earlier before, but Yuna took no note to that as she is now. Seifer looked down at the young girl and Yuna looked up at him, he wasn't that tall since she wasn't that short, but still she slightly felt small in his gaze.

He had intense, green eyes, the opposite of Rikku's bright ones. But Yuna still admired his green eyes. They looked into each others eyes for a few couple seconds then Seifer tore away smirking and walked off. Yuna blinked and then followed him.

"Un-bored, huh? Well it's going to take a good bunch of effort to get me un-bored," Seifer said as he was walking away.

Yuna cocked her head at his tone of voice then clapped her hands. "Hey!" She yelled. Seifer stopped mid-tracks but did not turn. Yuna frowned.

((It's my responsibility…)) Yuna thought as she walked up to the blonde.

Seifer crossed his arms and waited for the girl to speak. Shifting his bodyweight to his left foot, the young and leaned and turned his head a little bit to see the young teenager walking closer to him.

Was she going to speak or was she going to make him wait the whole night out? Wait? Seifer frowned then began to continue his walking. No one ever made Seifer wait or commanded him without a beating first, especially not any newcomers.

Yuna brought her hand up to Seifer and rested it on his shoulder. Seifer stopped then turned around with fire in his eyes. Yuna slightly yelped and brought back her hand. "I-I was just going to suggest w-we walk around t-together," Yuna quickly stuttered out. Seifer smirked, he loved it when people were scared of him. The fire then disappeared in his eyes. Yuna sighed in relief.

((If I die today by him… Rikku, you're the first one I'm coming after)) Yuna thought still a little mad about being left alone with the unbearable 'blonde.'

-------

"Ah-chuu!" Rikku sneezed. Paine and Hayner glanced at her and then continued on walking. "Oppsies, sorry," Rikku blushed.

"You know they say that if you sneeze once, someone's talking bad about you," Paine stated.

Rikku blinked. "Aww, bad? Who would talk bad about me?" She smiled. Paine then stopped and turned around with her eyebrow raised. "Okay, okay…" Rikku sighed defeated.

"We're almost there," Hayner stated pointing towards where the sounds were booming from. It was the infamous Shopping District. Rikku smiled.

"Shopping!"

Paine sighed then pinched Rikku on the arm. "Stay focused," She warned. Rikku sweat dropped and nodded. Jumping up to where Hayner was, Rikku pulled his arm and then brought him away from the Shopping District. Rikku then looked around if anyone was nearby, but it was all clear.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Hayner yelled.

"Shh!" Rikku exclaimed. Hayner glared slightly at the blonde then brought his arm back. "We need to ask you some questions," Rikku smiled pointing upward.

"Questions?"

"Questions," Paine stated, putting an end to his questioning.

"What sort of questions?" Hayner asked daringly. Paine slightly smirked.

"About a guy you know, Roxas,"

Hayner blinked.

"Roxas?" He questioned. At this Rikku and Paine looked at each other questionably and looked back at Hayner. "Don't know," He stated in a serious tone of voice. Rikku and Paine look at each other again and frown.

"Really?" Rikku asked stubbornly.

"Yeah, is that all you wanted to ask?" Hayner asked. Rikku then walked up to Hayner and examined him.

"Hm… nope, no treasure," Rikku concluded. Paine sighed and walked away.

"This was a useless trip,"

"Well, hey! Look on the bright side! We can enjoy ourselves here and shop!" Rikku called out, but Paine has already disappeared. "Erm… at least me and Yunie can," She smiled.

Hayner then walked away from Rikku.

"Wait, wait! You're not going to leave me here all alone, huh?" Rikku shouted out to him. Hayner stopped and sweat dropped. "I'm going with you!"

Rikku then attached herself to the young man like a leech, to his dismay, and they walked off.

-------

They stopped. Yuna looked up and saw they were upfront of a familiar clock tower. ((I saw that clock tower when Rikku, Paine, and I entered this town)) Yuna thought. Seifer was up ahead leaving Yuna behind again, by the time Yuna snapped out of her thoughts Seifer was already going through the door of the clock tower. With a few blinks of her unique eyes, she followed.

The clock tower was big, and empty, Yuna concluded as she looked around walking up the stairs to the top. Seifer's pace was slow yet his strides were long making it hard for the Faerie to catch up with him. The averaged height Yuna took her time, slowly paced, and looked downward keep up eyes on the stairs. Sure Yuna used to walk a lot, but now she always flew.

Can a person forget how to walk so easily? Yuna shook her head. She was walking perfectly, though weary by the fact she was using her legs a little too much and felt uncomfortable with every step she took. Her pace slowed and Yuna grabbed onto the rail beside her.

Seifer glanced a little back to see Yuna one staircase lower then him, he slightly smirked then slowed his pace down. Why was he doing that again? Did he like the presence of that newcomer?

Without another thought Seifer dismissed anything related to Yuna and continued onward.

Oh yeah. The tower didn't look that bad from far away, and from up close not that bad either, but when you're climbing it that's a different story. Yuna gasped for air, she was getting tired, her legs were cramping and she felt like flying to ease her pain.

((That's not a bad idea about now)) The young Faerie thought smiling. Looking around for anyone, Yuna saw that Seifer had already reached the top, or was out of sight, the Faerie changed into her true self and felt relieved as the pain from her legs evaporated.

The small sprite then flew upward with a bright smile.

-------

Paine, now residing in her original form, saw down on top of a tree. She actually liked this town, it was quiet. She really didn't get any quiet when she was around Rikku, and Yuna also, which didn't really allow her to escape her mind and think. She enjoyed having to think in quiet surroundings, but Paine never let Rikku or Yuna know, she liked just having a little bit of mystery to her character and enjoyed the 'no questions' searching of rare finds scenario. No one ever questioned her, they played around with her and talked with her, but even Rikku knows when to stop… sometimes.

Paine looked down at the grass that was flowing in the wind and smiled. She loved to be alone. A rare smiled formed onto Paine's lips as she watched the scenery, secretly wondering when Rikku and Yuna were going to get back from their little fun and games.

-------

Before Yuna reached the top she quickly transformed and placed her ever so aching feet back onto the ground. Ignoring the pain, Yuna walked on up. When she reached the top, Seifer was no where to be found, again. Yuna sighed.

"Where are you?" She whispered in slight irritation.

"Didn't know you missed me _that_ badly, then again," It was Siefer's voice, with a little bit of his notorious cockiness entwined in his deep voice. Yuna placed her hands on her hips and turned around to the source of the noise.

"I didn't," Yuna replied with confidence. Seifer smirked and shook his head knowing fully well that was a lie.

Yuna relaxed her arms and hung them at her side. The sun was almost down, Yuna noted, Rikku and Paine were probably almost done with finding Roxas and getting the treasure, which meant Yuna could leave.

Yuna sighed and walked over to Seifer, ignoring the aching of her legs, and leaned on the railing upfront of them. It was almost dark in Twilight Town, yet beautiful at the same time. The sprite laughed a little. She somewhat liked being in human form, even though she had more fun as a faerie in search for hidden treasure. Speaking of treasure, Yuna looked up towards the young man beside her and examined him a little.

((If only Rikku were here, she could spot out treasure on anyone, even a heartless or a nobody, in a second)) Yuna thought. Seifer felt eyes on him and looked down, sure enough he caught Yuna looking again.

Seifer smirked, he didn't know he was that attractive. But the fact that Yuna wasn't looking at his face kind of bothered him. Was she searching for something on him?

Yuna sighed, nothing.

"Enjoy the show?" Seifer asked, remembering Yuna's words. At this Yuna blinked and smiled.

"The show was quite… entertaining,"

Yuna then made a funny face at her remark. Seifer grinned at her comment then laughed, cross that out, he laughed a lot. Yuna blinked in confusion then smiled. Seifer actually sounded pleasant laughing.

He was still laughing, loudly at that. Yuna sweat dropped, "You can stop now,"

But he didn't. Seifer must have been really bored to pour out like this, making a complete idiot of himself that is. Yuna smiled and then joined in.

They both laughed in unison.

After what seemed like a few minutes of laughing the two look at each other and smiled. At this Yuna slightly blushed and her smile increased. Seifer then forced himself to stop laughing and crossed his arms. Yuna saw this and quieted down.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled. Seifer ignored her, slightly mad about the fact that he embarrassed himself and faced toward the sun again. Yuna did as well.

The silence came yet again…

Seifer felt a little out of his character but still he remained quiet. Somehow this girl made him act differently than when he's around Fuu, Rai, and Vivi, and even around Hayner and his gang of idiots.

A firefly flew passed the two quiet beings making them snap out of whatever thought they were thinking of.

((A firefly? It's not even night yet, they're not supposed to be out this early)) Seifer thought. He had to admit, the firefly was a little entrancing. Yuna smiled at this. The firefly reminded her of flying, which she wished she could do now instead of standing on her two legs.

"Do you believe in faeries?" Yuna asked abruptly before she could stop herself. Seifer was a little taken aback.

"What?"

Yuna smiled a little bit with a slight blush and faced him, "Do you believe in faeries?" She repeated a little confident in her question now. Seifer shook his head in miscommunication and restated his question.

"I heard you," Seifer stated, "Why the question?" He slightly laughed cockily, back to his normal state of talking.

Yuna laughed and tried to look for the firefly which passed a few seconds ago. "Just… the firefly reminded me of a faerie, that's all,"

Seifer smirked then examined how the girl looked at that moment, she wasn't looking at his face now but he could tell she was lightly embarrassed at her question.

"So, do you?" Yuna asked now looking at him, her blue and green eyes gazed into his twin green in curiosity. Seifer smirked and then rain began to pour down.

A raindrop landed between Yuna's bi-colored eyes as she waited patiently, she didn't bother wiping it away. Seifer instinctedly wiped away the drop and replied, "I'm not that type of person who believes in fantasies," he stated coolly.

At his words Yuna gasped but he continued.

"So I guess you could say no,"

Yuna's body then jolted.

He didn't believe.

Seifer then smirked and looked off into the distance. "Oh," Yuna managed to say as her body began to grow weaker. "Um, I don't really feel good so… I must be going…"

Seifer kept his eyes on the retreating sun and nodded. Before Yuna could see anymore of his reactions, she ran out of the balcony and down the stairs.

He didn't believe.

Yuna kept on running convincing herself she didn't hear what she did hear, but it was to no avail. She was losing her light.

-------

Rikku gasped. It was raining, and rain was a bad sign.

((Yuna?)) Rikku thought. She watched as everyone ran for cover from the rain, but to no action for herself. She was worried. ((Faeries intuition is always right!)) Rikku then ran off leaving Hayner and his other friends. "Yunie!" She cried out, leaving the bustling Shopping District.

-------

"Rain," Paine stated as she watched the large raindrops falling down. "Bad omen,"

"Yunie! Yunie!"

It was Rikku's voice. Paine's silence was then replaced by the sounds of worry in her friend's voice. Paine got up from her tree branch and flew down towards the ground.

"Rikku."

Rikku stopped her yelling and looked at Paine. "Paine! It's raining!"

"Thank you for stating the obvious,"

"Hehe, yeah, but where's Yunie?"

"I haven't seen her since we both left her alone with that dude,"

At this Rikku's brows furled. "Oh poopie," Rikku complained changing into her faerie form, the two small sprites then flew to under the tree. "We need to find Yuna, if she's returned to being a faerie and she's caught out in the rain then…"

"Understood. And us?"

"We'll just have to make the best of it. I mean, you guys would help me if I were stuck out in the rain, right?" Rikku questioned. Paine remained silent for a while and Rikku pouted.

"Right," Paine answered. Rikku smiled then braced herself.

"Let's go in super-ultra-hyper-mega-mode and zoom through this obstacle!" Rikku cheered. Paine nodded and then they flew off.

-------

Yuna dodged as many raindrops as she could while she flew away from the clock tower. She was weakening second by second and her heartbeat became slower as she descended in fatigue. ((This can't be… I can't die, can I?))

With a frown, Yuna flew towards a nearby shack and collapsed. "My light… I'm fading," Yuna coughed.

"_Don't let anyone say they don't believe in faeries! Bad things can happen! Be careful around humans especially!" Rikku warned, using her hand motions again. "Bad things happen, you know! Like my distant friend, Tinkerbelle! She ALMOST died!!"_

"_Rikku, you're too precautious sometimes. Yuna, let's go," Paine ordered. Yuna nodded and smiled at Rikku._

"_Yunie!!"_

Yuna laughed at that memory. She never thought it would actually happen to her but it did. She should have listened to Rikku, or well… just never asked that stupid question. "Rikku… Paine…" Yuna whispered. She then closed her irregular, gemmed colored eyes.

-------

"YUNA! YUNIE! YUNAPALOOZA!!"

Seifer snapped his head up and looked around. The voice sounded familiar.

((The newcomers; moreover, that blonde haired ditz)) Seifer thought. ((Yuna? That girl I was with? Why would she be looking for her? And out in the rain, too?)) Seifer questioned. "Oh well, tough luck," With that, Seifer turned around and walked inside the tower. Shaking the rain off of his skin, he looked back again and slightly gasped.

"She's out in the rain obviously lost! Damn you, Seifer," the blonde cursed himself. He then rushed down the stairs.

"Yunapalooza?" Paine asked as they both dodged a few raindrops. Rikku laughed then scoped the area once again. "Face it, we've searched this area thoroughly for over a dozen times, let's move to the next; she's not here,"

"YUNIE! Get your faerie little hide over here this instant!" Rikku yelled impatiently. As she yelled out again, the two faeries found cover and rested. "We aren't giving up if you mean that,"

"There was no implication there. Just let's search somewhere else,"

Rikku, without hesitation, nodded. Paine then sighed again and smiled. Thrills were her thing, and this was defiantly a thrill to behold. For Rikku though, Rikku lived for thrills but never for stress; to her, losing Yuna was _uber_ stressful.

The two petit, otherworldly creatures then set out again into the rain of abyss.

A rush of adrenaline shot through Seifer's blood as he raced down the clock towers's stairs. Many thoughts ran through him, more over the concern of his new counterpart.

((Counterpart? The hell?)) Seifer thought, slightly embarrassed by the fact he outright called her his other half.

Coughing himself out of his thoughts, the young man exited out of the shelter of the tower and into the storm.

Winds began to pick up Rikku noted.

"We can't find her in these conditions. I say we search where she was initially, that's the more logical way of finding her," Paine yelled over the rushing winds. It was defiantly getting worse outside, and both faeries knew it.

"Alright Paine, we'll search for that other guy," Rikku called out behind her. The rain drops were becoming more angled making it hard to dodge, and if flying in the rain was this bad, Rikku could only imagine how Yuna was holding up.

-------

"Damn it, where's those girls you were with?" Seifer yelled, slamming Hayner into the wall of a stone building. Shielded by most of the rain and winds, thanks to the alleyway they were currently in, Seifer and Hayner stood face to face at another of their glaring contests. This time, however, it wasn't just for sport, Seifer wanted an answer.

"What does it matter to you?" Hayner spat back, trying to shrug the beanie wearing blonde off of him. Seifer's glare hardened along with his grip on the younger man.

"Where are they?" Seifer repeated more slowly, making sure he understood the question. Hayner, not one for backing down, glared harder also, but it was no match.

Seifer cracked a grin then threw him off to the side. "Tell me, kid," He demanded more nicely.

Hayner pulled himself together and relaxed his glare. "So, the intolerable Seifer Almasy finally cracked into a nice guy wannabe,"

Seifer shot a glare towards Hayner again and scowled.

"Rikku left, along with Paine. I haven't seen them since, and this was about the time the day turned out shitty,"

Seifer nodded and looked up. "If you see Rai and Fuu, tell them not to find me," The blonde then raced out of the alleyway and into the main streets again. Hayner waved slightly then continued on his way, dismissing their encounter from his mind.

-------

"Yuna?" He called out, more worried than ever. Seifer frowned as the rain became harsher and the winds stronger.

Rikku and Paine sighed as they reached the town. There was more shelter there than on the country side.

Reaching the city, Rikku and Paine kept their eyes peeled. "Any sign?" Paine questioned.

"Yeah!" Rikku yelled happily. "I see the bad attitude human!"

Paine glanced over to where Rikku was pointing at and nodded. "Let's go," The two faeries then disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared upfront of the soaking wet Seifer.

"Hey, you!" Rikku yelled.

Seifer, a little caught off guard, fell back onto the grass. "What the--!"

Rikku flew down to his level and pointed at his nose. "You heard me! I was lookin' for ya! Where is she?"

"She means, where's Yuna, the girl you were with," Paine interjected, appearing upfront of him as well.

"The hell?" Seifer yelled back, still in shock. "Faeries?" He questioned in disbelief as he examined the miniature versions of the girls he saw earlier.

"You're darn tootin' right! Now tell us, ya darned human!" Rikku glared.

"Eh… wait," Seifer twitched.

"_Do you believe in faeries?"_

"… _no,"_

"Shit," Seifer cursed.

"What do you mean wait? She's not with you? You don't know where she is?" Rikku yelled.

"Obviously," Paine stated on Seifer's behalf. "Let's go, we're wasting time," With hesitation Rikku flew up and, along with Paine, disappeared.

After the flashed faded, the rain droplets snapped Seifer back into reality, or at least he hoped. Shaking the droplets off his face, he jumped gracefully up and smirked. "Now I have to go find her and apologize,"

With newfound energy, Seifer continued his search.

-------

Yuna reopened her eyes. The winds began to die down she noticed, a little happy by that fact. Yuna didn't know what was better; to be either blown into the ravishing winds or to slowly fade into nothing. Either which way, Yuna didn't feel like moving or dying anytime soon.

It was amazing that the angled water droplets didn't crush her petite body yet. Then again she was under some sort of cover. Yuna smiled slightly as she brought her hand up to examine how her light was holding up. Unfortunately for her, her light was as dim as ever. Moving her hand around, Yuna's smile was ever still present.

"Ri… kku," Yuna managed to whisper. "Pai… ne,"

-------

Seifer gasped heavily as he reached the clock tower again. ((She couldn't of have gotten far, being new and all she might have just gotten lost and gave up)) But somehow his thoughts betrayed his gut feeling.

Why was he worried? It wasn't like she was on the brink of death, but he was sure acting like it was. But for some reason he couldn't stop himself from wanting to protect her, like she was going to die without him there.

((Where did this feeling come from? No time to think now, actions are more than thoughts and words combined))

Standing upfront of the large clock tower, Seifer brought his hand up to shield his eyes from the liquid tears and looked up. If one were a faerie, where would they go?

Shaking his head, he turned around and scoped out the area. Ahead was the town, but that was a far ways off. She could have gone there to search for her cousin, but in the rain? Not likely, unless she wasn't a faerie when she left, but then Seifer was over-analyzing.

Off to the left were the woods, but like any country person and mythical creature should've know, when it rains the forest isn't a good place to provide shelter. Once the water is trapped up on the canopies of the trees it bursts down and splashes the person who was trying to take shelter the water. It would probably kill a sprite right on the second. So that was crossed out.

And to the right of him was a distant shack, abandoned due to the fact… no one knows, but any who. With commonsense out of the way and already used up, the blonde raced towards the abandoned shack with haste.

------

"The rain's dying down," Paine stated, stopping upfront of Rikku.

"So?" Rikku yelled back. It seemed as if the blonde was more determined to find Yuna than anything else.

"So, when the rain dies out we can use our powers to actually find her,"

"Oh!" Rikku smiled in realization. To a faerie, rain wasn't just a bad omen, but it also blocks the power from which they need to create things, and that power source was the skies, or heaven. The rain is a substitute for faeries, and in replace for the magical creatures, the rain in turn creates more life.

"So, let's stop this dilly-dallying around and find shelter. I estimate a good ten minutes until it stops. That would give us enough time to recover,"

Rikku nodded, though a little hesitant, and the two faeries flew off for cover… that is until the rain died down.

-------

((Am I dead? I don't feel anything… it's like I'm numb. I can't move, I can't speak, I can't even feel the presence of my light. Rikku, Paine. I should have listened to you, being cautious, not trusting in humans, I don't even know why I let my guard down. Maybe because… I just felt open with him)) Yuna couldn't even chuckle at her own thought. ((Or maybe because we were both stuck up and didn't even give each other a chance to say our apologies. Either way, I guess I was glad to be a human for at least this last mission. Though using your legs do take a lot of practice… and it's defiantly a workout.

(('Y. R. P. In position, it's show time girls.' I remember our first mission after the destruction of our world. Wow, so long ago, I don't even remember when we weren't scavenging for treasures. Memories are nice, Rikku would say to cheer us up, but that's all they are…))

A small smile crept up onto Yuna's features as she lay almost dead onto the wet earth. (("You think we need a password?" Ha, I remember Paine's answer to Rikku's question. "How about 'Kick Its Ass.'" The good times. And now, I'm… going to fade, like Tinkerbelle almost did, or so Rikku said. Hm… I wonder how could I get healthier. More treasures? It's worth a shot.)) Yuna cheered herself.

"Uh…" Yuna mumbled as she slowly opened one of her eyes.

All of a sudden her feelings began to return to her, the coldness, the wetness, and above all the loneliness.

"Ahhhhh!" Yuna yelled as she shot her body up.

As soon as Yuna sprang up, her body became limp and she collapsed lifeless.

Seifer ran quicker as a small scream was heard. ((Yuna! She's hurt!)) Seifer panicked. Finally reaching his destination, the blonde slid on the wet grass to stop himself and caught himself from a fall.

"Yuna?" He called out rather loudly. He didn't hear a reply.

Frantically searching, his eyes laid upon Yuna's small, petit-like figure. "Yuna!" He called out, now with a wide smiled. Worry rushed into his eyes as he saw her condition.

Unlike the faeries he saw before with they're bright illuminating light, Yuna was dull and opaque, no highlights.

"Yuna?" He called out softer. He stood up fully and looked down at her small body. "Are you…?" He shook his head, not wanting to continue. She was fine, he knew it.

((Who-- Who did this to you? You left so abruptly, hell...))

Slightly smirking, trying to convince himself she was just fine and dandy, he advanced towards her sprawled body.

She looked beautiful at the moment he had to admit. Her hair was flared out perfectly upon the green grass. Her eyes looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Her body was so small, and yet as fragile as she looked, he knew she had some backbone.

The rain had finally stopped, but so had time as he stood there examining her body. The cloud's hadn't yet parted, but he didn't mind.

Still having his smirk plastered on smugly, he bent down on one knee next to her and bowed as if he were a knight. He would have never admitted it, but Yuna did seem like the perfect princess, or in his case sorceress, to protect. That was his one true dream, his one true fantasy.

((I guess I did lie when I said I didn't believe in fantasies)) Seifer smiled. Raising his head slowly, he saw Yuna there, still lying almost lifeless.

"I guess… I did lie when I said I didn't believe in fantasies," He whispered, repeating what his mind had clarified.

Still not moving, Seifer furled his eyebrows in worry. "Yuna, though… I'd never actually admit this, I was worried. And you won't ever hear that out of me again, alright?"

He wasn't rewarded with an answer, just silence again.

Frowning, Seifer brought his other knee down to the wet ground and crawled over to Yuna's small body.

Above her, he brought his index knuckle out and gentle brushed her cheek. Either to wake her up, or just to… though he would never admit it.

"I'm not a Prince…" Seifer whispered, almost hoarsely. "And maybe you are a Princess, but I know I'm defiantly not a frog. Plus you're too small anyway," Seifer laughed.

At this, the young sprite's cheeks tightened, but Seifer didn't notice. Looking up, Seifer began to blush. "But, if you weren't… eh… maybe,"

As his comment was spoken aloud, he withdrew his knuckle from caressing her cheek and stood up ashamed.

After standing up, Seifer looked down and saw that Yuna wasn't there anymore!

"Yuna?"

((Ah shit, did she hear me?))

Laughter was heard beside him. "Boo," Yuna whispered.

"Ah!" Seifer yelled in pure shock. The faerie jumped up from off of his shoulder and somersaulted in front of him.

"Did you miss me?" She winked. Seifer blushed deep red but couldn't reply back. Yet again, the girl, erm, faerie placed him in a predicament where he couldn't reply.

Finally regaining his composer, Seifer scowled and replied rather later, "What's it to you?"

Yuna laughed giddily and turned back into human form. In a flash of blue light, the girl he met before reappeared, or at least returned to her human state.

"You were saying?" Yuna laughed.

Seifer instantly blushed deep red at her comment. ((So she did hear me… Damn it!))

Yuna laughed and winked. "No worries, you were talking about 'treasure' now, weren't you,"

Seifer blinked then laughed. "You could say that," He then turned around and began to walk off.

"Hey! Seifer!" Yuna called out, but he didn't stop. "Oh, foofie!" Yuna pouted. Seifer stopped then turned around.

"'Oh, foofie'?" He laughed. Yuna frowned and ran up to him.

"I thought the loyal knight was supposed to wait for his almighty sorceress?" Yuna came back. She didn't know where that came from, but then again it was folklore faeries were good with.

"And I thought the Prince was supposed to kiss the Princess," Seifer replied. He stopped in his tracks and blushed again. Yuna blinked and also stopped. Before Yuna could say anything else, a hand was placed on her shoulder to shut her up, and Seifer continued on his way.

Watching him walk from behind, Yuna smiled happily and transformed into her faerie self again. "And what of a faerie? What's a faerie to you?" Yuna asked, appearing upfront of him.

Seifer smirked and waved her off, "I guess I can fit you in on my 'list,'"

"Eh?" Yuna questioned. But she never got an answer back.

-------

Paine and Rikku watched the clouds part as the sun shone through. Naturally there should be a rainbow after, but there was none. This is where faeries come into play. "Well, I guess that's our cue to go and search,"

"It's also a cue to leave, we've been here too long," Paine pointed out. Rikku nodded and floated up again.

"Yunie!!" Rikku yelled.

A flash of blue appeared behind Rikku, and before Rikku could react, the sound of a "Boo!" interjected.

"Yunie!" Rikku cried out happily. The blonde turned around and happily swirled. "I was worried! I was about to go kidnap you away from your kidnapper, but mean ol' Dr. P had to stop me!"

Yuna laughed and Paine flew over. "How was your visit in Twilight Town?" Paine asked, ignoring Rikku's comment.

"It was… memorable," Yuna smiled.

"Then it's settled, we're off," Paine nodded.

"It's go time!" Rikku danced. Posing their last time in Twilight Town, the three then disappeared in their respective order, from purple, blue, and yellow. "Later, Taters!" Echoed Rikku's voice.

Seifer looked up, taking his wet beanie off. In the sky he saw a rainbow, typical. Smiling, he then noticed the color blue wasn't shown.

"Hey," A warm voice greeted from behind.

Seifer then turned around to the familiar voice and waved. "Hey,"

THE END.


End file.
